onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Roronoa Zoro
Believe or no believe? hi I just want to say that in my opinion Zoro is not an atheist, he is an agnostic, that is more accurate, because once in the Enel saga he states he doesnt give a damn if god excist or not, instead of saying that he doesnt believe in god, im searching for the episode or chapter but i cant find it, also it may only be a translation difference, thats why i want to check, oh and sorry for my bad english, really!!! bye! "ISMAEL VC" Sword Articles Should we gives Zoro's swords their own articles? Not the unnamed ones just the famous ones? Cody2526 04:45, 17 December 2006 (UTC) We already did.... I check and make sure. Joekido Zoro's sense of direction (or lack of it) In earlier episodes, it was Luffy who had this weakness. Somehow it became Zoro's. Anyone else noticed? For example in ep. 12 (Kuro arc), Luffy ran towards the other side of the island where Kuro's men have landed. He kept running around the island lost, not knowing how to go north. Zoro, stuck in grease thanks to Nami, was able to leave several minutes later but somehow he and Luffy arrived at the same time to save Ussop and Nami. Another is ep. 48 at Loguetown. Luffy got lost in town looking for the scaffold where Gol D. Roger was executed. On the way he met Smoker and asked for directions. Smoker told him that it's the way the smoke is blowing, and so Luffy went. However, Luffy got lost again and ended up at Bar Gold Roger. I'm trying to find exactly where Zoro started to be depicted as bad at directions. But I'm quite certain it's after they got to the Grand Line. This is just an observation. Maybe Oda Sensei realized (later) that Zoro should have some sort of weakness. Luffy already has several weaknesses - the sea, being a 能力者, and sharp and pointed objects. So he "gave" Zoro this one and took it from Luffy. – :Please sign your posts with ~~~~ and remember this isn't a forum. That said, Zoro still got lost between leaving the slope and arriving. They both have bad direction senses but Zoro's is worst. One-Winged Hawk 19:03, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Sorry I'll sign from now on. Thanks for the comment. But no, Zoro didn't get lost. If you have a collection of the anime (I do) please check ep. 12. Zoro just got away from the grease and the next time he was shown was with Luffy beating up Kuro's guys. In the manga, it's Chapter 29 "The slope" page 11 where Zoro escaped the grease and page 21 where he appeared at the north slope - without getting lost. Yohohoho! 06:19, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :Okay then ingore me I'm wrong. I should rewatch the Kuro arc... I seem to be slipping up on things. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 14:08, 6 June 2008 (UTC) just wondering, can anyone recall where the quote (see the article on zoro) made by sanji on zoro's absurd direction sense came from?red_devils_27 09:19, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Uh, wow. Wasn't Zoro first introduced as wandering from island to island hunting pirates because he was completely and utterly lost? This has always been a major element of his character. I think he started when they were hunting a south bird with Robin. Zoro: I know you are hiding your true intentions, I still don't trust you. Robin: But that's the way back... Chapet 230 page14 --Coldhandzz 03:12, 13 April 2009 (UTC) 512 Spoilers R.I.P Roronoa Zoro Joekido 23:55, 27 August 2008 (UTC) I doubt Oda would off a major character now, but you never know.Blue Leg 04:35, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :He has been spent somewhere else, just like with Perona. --One-Winged Hawk 07:59, 28 August 2008 (UTC) o.O And where did you get this information? SailorShiningLight 05:52, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Just keep reading the manga ^^ -Time Time no mi/ Josetok 17:31, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :Joe posted that before the spoilers were fully out... This is why we don't allow spoilers on here before the chapter is out on Thursday/Friday. --One-Winged Hawk 21:39, 29 September 2008 (UTC) ::Can someone find pandaman :D or maybe something weird on this pic?Thenewjericho 04:14, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :::Not a forum! Don't use our site for this sort of thing. Yes, many of us have seen the twin Zoro's on that image by now. One-Winged Hawk 07:14, 10 October 2008 (UTC) So where is he now? POST Kuma He was sent to where Perona is, but for what reason. It was evident that each member was sent to a place to strengthen themselves...so why a haunted castle for Zoro? What are your thought? Zoro is the First Mate We should change the theory that fans only think Zoro might the first mate. He is the first mate. In One Piece 499 (manga), page 17, Urouge says: "Only the First mate, and yet he has a bounty of..." (as proof) Well, there are obviously more reasons. In times of crises, zoro says what to do when that idiot luffy doesn't know what to do. He's called the champion of luffy and the only one who is able to compete with luffy (although it is ridiculous how much power luffy has without even training...) and i hope there aren't any idiots here who start of with saying "but sanyi is also as strong as.." or "nami's giving most of the commands in daily life" sanyi is the third strongest fighter, that's it. i would even say that nami may have the position of the second mate, simply because zoro doesn't have the time of controlling the daily life. he spends his time with training and sleeping, as you all now. BUT, if there are really difficult decisions to make, zoro's the one to help out. last argument: zolo is the one luffy trusts the most. that's what the first mate is for. are we gonna change the article? --Funk-- :While technically Zoro is the first mate, he hasn't been actually addressed as that. The Urouge thing was mistranslation if I'm correct. Also your other reasons, other than being a bit ranty, are kinda viewer based. Indeed Zoro has some things that the rest of crew doesn't have, however that doesn't change the fact that he wasn't addressed as the first mate.Mugiwara Franky 20:35, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Can you sign your posts the proper way by signing them ~~~~. :Also, while you dismiss those arguments, they are pretty solid pointers. Calling people idiots for it is a step too far across the "out of order" line. Please do not insult users, even if its on passing comment form. You came off as very demanding "are we gonna change the article?" sounds more like your trying to force an opinion here. As this is the discussion page, I ask you be more formal, treat others how you wish to be treated. :And yes, from what I gather it does seem to be a translator error. The actaul translation was suppose to have been "the second" which as you can pray tell makes no sense when written in english text. The second just refers to his position on his crew, he is the second member. As far as I can tell, this translation hasn't been update but if you have proof show me the link. If its just referring to the Onemanga translation... Er, better not as thats not the best translation on the net and there have been some simply awful translations put up. >_<' One-Winged Hawk 23:27, 23 May 2009 (UTC) How did I miss this? Zoro is not the first mate. That was a translation error as Angel has already pointed out. He is never called the first mate any where. Every single crew member has given out orders before so there is no first mate. They are more like a family than just crewmates. Zoro is never called the first mate and never will be. If I see him getting called that I revert it right away and consider it vandalism. Drunk Samurai 00:51, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Zoro is a frist mate, he was the frist persom to join Luffy so leave it Joekido 01:07, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Since when is the first mate always the first person to join a crew? Drunk Samurai 01:35, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :Ditto, a lot of ships go out to sea with captains, chefs, navigators but no second mate. One-Winged Hawk 10:13, 24 May 2009 (UTC) - Bla, bla bla. Politeness, etc. You don't need to lecture me. The only thing I'm saying is that many peoples are idiots, I didn't refer to anybody personally, so don't come up with bla bla bla. And yeah, I referred to the onemanga translation. mmh, now, if it is a translation error, i guess, there is nothing to do but to wait for oda to say it, so all doubts will be gone. and what if he never says it? a pity... :( -the man- 13:06, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Check this out for your self. This is a link to show that in the One Piece Manga where Urouge says Zoro is first mate. http://www.mangafox.com/manga/one_piece/v51/c499/16.html 04:08, 24 May 2009 (UTC) You failed to read any of the talk page comments. We all said that is a mistranslation. Drunk Samurai 04:54, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :Thats the same transation as the one used by one manga... :Perhaps you should visit the scanalations section of Arlong Park Forums or use Stepthen's translations. Please don't use this scanalation, it was written within a few days of the chapter release, before the real discussions took place. Scanalations released before the following Monday often have bugs in them. By Monday, all errors are cleared up. One-Winged Hawk 11:09, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :Here is Stephen's Translation, which uses "second in command". Most people would recommend his translations as he is regarded as providing the best English translation of One Piece and he is spot on 93% of the time, wherein other translators tend to produce a 73% correctness level. The word for First Mate in Japanese, I can say, never appeared in this chapter. One-Winged Hawk 11:15, 24 May 2009 (UTC)